1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward improvements in sport boots facilitating their manufacture.
The invention is also directed toward a method for use in manufacturing sport boots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention is particularly directed toward improvements in sport boots of the type having an upper boot portion hingedly connected to a lower boot portion. Such a construction is employed in sport boots made from rigid material such as molded thermoplastic material. The rigid, hinged boot allows the wearer to bend his legs at the ankles.
A hinge is provided on each side of the boot connecting the upper and lower boot portions together in the ankle region. The hinge normally is comprised of a separate rivet or like member. The use of these separate hinge members however increases boot assembly time and cost.
It is known to provide sport boots having integral hinges. Such integral hinges are shown by way of example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,538,627; 3,793,747 and 4,019,267. However, the use of integral hinges often still requires additional means to hold the upper and lower boot portions together. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,538,627 and 3,793,747 show such additional means. The boot shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,627 requires nuts and washers to complete the connection between the upper and lower boot portions. The boot shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,747 requires clips at the back of the upper boot portion to lock it in place on the hinges.